Drowning Darkness: Untold Stories
by Remy2004
Summary: What drives people to ultimate extremes? Desperation. Need. Two young cadets find themselves in dangerous confrontations as both are driven to the edge.
1. Blood Rivals

**_Author's Note: Standard Disclaimers Apply_**

_

* * *

_

_How do I always get drawn into these fights? It was supposed to be just training. That's how it always starts, but it never remains that way. Pride, arrogance, and so many other emotions always have us striving to beat the other into submission. Why do I allow Seifer to push me?_ Squall wondered as he brought his sword up and heard the clash of steel on steel as their gunblades met. Seifer's jade eyes locked on his, filled with intense emotion as sweat rolled down his face and the muscles in his long arms strained to drive Squall backward.

"You're nothing!" Seifer yelled at him, fury whispering along each word. Squall ignored him, instead driving all of his weight forward and forcing the larger boy back several steps.

"Too afraid to speak?" Seifer challenged as they broke apart, both breathing heavily and bodies aching. Squall's jaw locked against the angry words threatening to spill from his lips. No, that was what Seifer was craving. He wanted Squall to lose control.

_Why? What do you want from me?_ Squall's body tensed, his grip tightening around the gunblade's revolver. It didn't matter. He wouldn't allow Seifer to continue his games.

"You're a coward!" Seifer ground out, gunblade lifting so that the blade pointed out like an accusing finger. Squall's eyes narrowed as Seifer's body suddenly stiffened. Seconds later Seifer was charging at Squall, his gunblade cutting viciously through the air and arching toward him.

Squall met his attack, pride driving him as his gunblade slashed out. Seifer's body slammed against his, throwing Squall back. Squall caught his balance, gray eyes narrowing as a smirk spread across Seifer's face and Seifer tauntingly beckoned him with his free hand. A superior looking down on his subordinate.

_Damn you,_ Squall swore silently, rushing forward. Seifer extended his palm toward Squall, his dark green eyes gloating as flames leapt to life in his hand. As if in slow motion, Squall saw what was happening, knew what Seifer was planning, but was unable to protect himself as the flames slammed into his chest and threw him onto the ground.

Squall rolled, smothering the flames before rising painfully onto his knees and struggling to regain the breath that had been stolen from him as he lifted his shocked gaze. His eyes widened as Seifer's gunblade slashed downward toward his face.

Fire-hot pain exploded through Squall as the blade cut into his face's delicate skin. Blood spilled down his nose as his body jerked sideways. His eyes landed on the gunblade and suddenly his hand was around the revolver, fury driving him as the blade dragged across the ground in its upward spiral and slashed across Seifer's face, mirroring the wound he had been dealt.

Seifer staggered back, one hand covering the wound as Squall's gunblade fell to the ground. His hand flew away, covered in blood, as he stepped threateningly forward. He froze, seeing the younger boy sprawled across the ground with blood staining the clay dirt beneath him.

"Bastard…," he swore as fury shifted into guilt.

Why the Hell had he purposely injured the other gunblader? He stumbled forward and bent, ignoring the stinging cut as he slipped an arm around the limp body and tossed the lighter boy over his shoulder. He winced, already hearing the lectures and threats. Maybe Cid would really expel him this time?

Seifer shook his head, sighing. Too late to worry about it now. He couldn't just leave Squall to bleed to death, and it wasn't like they wouldn't know who had fought Squall. Who at Garden didn't know of their rivalry or the other fights they had gotten into? Hell, anytime they were in the same area, crowds gathered expecting their fights.

But having an audience wasn't what prompted Seifer to start the fights. It was Squall, and always had been him. Squall Leonhart with unbreakable control and capable of ignoring him. Ignoring Seifer Almasy! No one ignored him, especially not a seventeen year old who seemed intent on surpassing him. In all of Garden, only one other cadet had chosen a gunblade as a weapon. A direct challenge, even if Squall seemed oblivious to it.

How could they not become rivals?

It wasn't Seifer's fault. Squall was just as much to blame as him, and he didn't catch half as much grief as Seifer did. Seifer was always being scolded while Squall slipped into the shadows.

Seifer glanced at the unconscious boy. How could anyone be content staying in the background? He couldn't understand Squall, which seemed to draw him even more to the boy, urging him to force Squall to drop the mask he wore. Squall would never do that, not unless he lost complete control.

And he almost had, Seifer thought, smirking. As the gunblade slashed across his face, Seifer had seen something strange and unfamiliar in Squall's eyes. Rage. Emotion. Real emotion.

Despite the price he had paid, Seifer was pleased. A scar was worth seeing Squall, even if for just a moment, freed of his control and reacting to Seifer. And now that he had seen that Squall was capable of reacting, he would keep pushing until Squall could do nothing but react, no matter how much they both had to suffer in the end.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Confusion

**Author's Note: This is the untold story of Final Fantasy VIII so don't expect this story to follow the game's storyline exactly.Some characters may seemdifferent. And, as always, reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

Squall lowered his head into his hands, the wound throbbing behind the white gauze. Damn Seifer. He frowned, dropping his hands from his face. How long had Dr. Kadowaki lectured him? And it hadn't even been his fault! Seifer was the one determined to fight him every time they were within sight of each other.

Sighing heavily, he stretched out on the small bed and dropped his head onto the stiff pillow. Why did he have to wait for Instructor Quistis? He knew his way from the infirmary to his class and it wasn't like he was going to pass out again. Squall winced as embarrassment rushed through him. Why the Hell had he passed out in front of Seifer?

He'd never live it down. Everyone in Garden would know by the time he was released. What would Seifer say when he saw him? He definitely wouldn't apologize. No, he would gloat and rub the weakness he had seen in Squall's face.

Another frown creased Squall's face as he lightly touched his fingers to the bandage. Had Seifer really carried him back to Garden? Why would he? The Seifer he knew should have laughed and left him to die, but instead he had carried him back through forests and plains crawling with monsters. It didn't make sense.

His frown deepened as the feeling of being watched pushed aside all other thoughts. He turned his head slightly and saw the unfamiliar girl watching him through the window. Who was she? Squall's eyes narrowed as the girl turned to leave. Why did he feel as if he knew her?

He sat up, intending to call out to her, but remained silent as the door swooshed opened. Instructor Quistis stepped into the room, shaking her head as the bright eyes drifted across his face and landed on the thick bandage.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. It seems everyday one of you is in here. I won't ask why or tell you not to fight anymore. It's pointless to repeat myself and to continue hearing excuses."

Squall glanced away, keeping silent. She was trying to push him, using tactics similar to Seifer's, only instead of her motives being a mystery the way Seifer's were, he knew what she wanted. She had a crush on him. Even if he didn't flirt or date like Seifer, he wasn't stupid. She had been watching him for over a year.

"Class should be starting now. Do you feel well enough to attend?" she asked, breaking the silence that fallen between them.

"I'm fine." Squall swung his legs over the side of the bed and started toward the door. A hand closed around his wrist, stopping him.

"You know, you don't have to always fight everyone who cares about you."

"Whatever," he mumbled, pulling free and stepping out of the infirmary.

"I feel like I'm finally beginning to understand you. You run from anything that would make you feel weak. I guess in your mind forming connections with people…."

"I thought class was starting," he interrupted. She sighed, watching his retreating back as he made his way quickly down the hallway.

Squall stepped into the elevator, arms crossing over his chest as she stepped in beside him. The door slid shut as the motor hummed and the elevator began to rise. He stared forward as he felt her eyes land on him. Why did everyone expect so much from him? He just wanted to do his duties and be left alone.

"One day you'll have to lean on someone else for support."

Squall quickly stepped out of the elevator as the door slid open, retreating into the classroom. His eyes drifted across the room to where Seifer sat and found the jade eyes watching him intently. He averted his gaze and slid into his seat, ignoring the other boy sitting abreast of him.

Quistis moved to the front of the class and stood behind her podium, already launching into her lecture. Squall lowered his head into his hands, elbows landing firmly on the desk as his eyes closed. A fist slammed into the desk beside him, jerking his gaze around.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Almasy?" Quistis asked, pausing.

"No, dear Instructor," Seifer replied, a cocky grin spreading across his lips.

"Then control yourself so that other students may benefit from my lecture, even if you are not interested," she said before continuing.

Squall glanced at Seifer, puzzled when Seifer turned slightly in his seat to face him. "Well?" he whispered, leaning toward Squall.

"What?"

"Nothing to say?"

"Not to you."

"Not to anyone, unless I'm mistaken," Seifer retorted. He sighed suddenly and looked down as he mumbled almost reluctantly, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Squall stiffened, eyes narrowing. "It wasn't an accident."

"I didn't say it was. I don't know why I struck you."

"Whatever," Squall said, turning away.

"I'm trying to apologize, all right? The least you could do is treat me like I exist," Seifer whispered angrily.

"You're playing a game."

"Maybe I'm not. Have you ever thought about that? No, you're always too busy ignoring everyone to wonder why they do the things they do."

"What?" Squall demanded, whirling to face Seifer.

"Am I interrupting your conversation? Would you like me to wait so that you can finish?" Quistis asked, all eyes in the classroom landing on the two cadets sitting in the back.

Squall flushed, ducking his head and hastily shaking it while Seifer answered, "Actually, yes, you are, and I would appreciate it if you would allow me to finish."

"That's enough, Mr. Almasy. You are dismissed. There's no reason for you to stay where you obviously don't want to be."

"Thank you for being so considerate, Instructor," Seifer said, standing quickly. He paused beside Squall and murmured,"We need to talk. Meet me in the cafeteria after she's finished."

Squall stared at Seifer's back as he crossed the classroom and disappeared through the door. He couldn't be serious, right?

"Mr. Leonhart, I need to speak with you after class," Quistis added before continuing with her lecture.

A soft groan escaped his lips as Squall dropped his head once more into his hands.


	3. Making Amends

"You are aware that to take part in the final examination you will have to complete the Fire Cavern, right?" Quistis asked, not glancing up from the paperwork spread across her podium, as Squall stepped reluctantly in front of her.

Squall glanced away, frowning. He had planned to finish the Fire Cavern earlier, but Seifer…. "Well?" she prompted, jerking him out of his thoughts, and raising her gaze.

"I was going to do it this morning."

"It has to be completed. You still have some time. I will assist you when you're ready. Do you need to train before heading out?"

Squall nodded slightly, remembering Seifer. Was he actually going to meet with him? They would just end up fighting again. They always did.

"When you're ready to go, let me know. I'll be here grading papers. You're dismissed," Quistis said, returning her attention to the papers.

Squall stepped around her and quickly walked past the cadets eyeing him angrily. Trepe Groupies. He shook his head, sighing. Sometimes he just couldn't understand people. Especially not Seifer, his thoughts returning to the arrogant gunblader.

He pressed through the crowded hallway, eyes narrowing. Maybe Seifer wanted another fight? H couldn't want to talk. Hell, he preferred action to words, right? He'd never be able to stay focused long enough to say anything important. Seifer would have to taunt him, ridicule him….

Something solid slammed into his chest as he rounded the corner, throwing him back several steps as he fought to keep his balance. Squall steadied himself and glanced down at the small girl rising to her knees on the floor. She rubbed her elbow, wincing as she shook her head.

"Are you all right?" Squall asked, holding a hand out to her. She glanced up, a bright smile appearing on her face as she accepted his hand.

"I'm sorry. I was rushing to get to class. I got lost. This Garden is so much larger than my old one, and, yes, I'm fine," the girl said, words rushing together in her excitement.

"It's all right," Squall assured her, stepping away.

"Wait! Is class already over?" she exclaimed, eyes widening in horror. He nodded, pausing. "I missed the first day of class!"

"You didn't miss much. Just discussions about the exam."

"The See D exam! I'm taking that!"

Squall's eyes roamed over the girl, reassessing his earlier thoughts. Not a freshmen? "Relax. She just went over dates and times. Quistis is still in there if you want to ask her what you missed."

"Never mind. Hey, do you have time to show me around? Trabia Garden isn't nearly as large as this one. Please. I'm Selphie. Help me."

"I don't have much time, but… I'll show you around as much as I can," Squall agreed, already regretting his decision when Selphie caught hold of his arm.

"You didn't introduce yourself. Come on. I don't bite."

"Squall Leonhart."

Selphie's eyes widened. "Wow! They were right."

"What?" Squall asked, puzzled.

"You really are hot," she stated cheerfully.

Heat flared up Squall's face as he quickly pulled away. What the Hell had he gotten himself into? Why didn't he just refuse and walk away while he had the chance?

"So, are all the classrooms on this floor?" she asked.

"Yes. Third floor is restricted," Squall replied as they stepped into the elevator. "First floor is opened during the day. All of the dormitories are down there. Most of the other areas are locked down by 10 p.m. If you have a pass, you can go to the library after hours. Dinner is at seven. The cafeteria closes down at 9:30. Miss dinner and you're out of luck until 5 a.m. They lock down the training center at eight."

"All of that is down there?"

Squall stepped out of the elevator and started down the right hallway. "Garden is large," he said, pointing out the library, parking garage, and cafeteria. "The dormitories are further down this hallway. They branch out into singles and doubles. There is a computer terminal near the elevators. You can pull up a 3d map display if you have any questions. I have to go."

"That's cool. Thanks for showing me around," Selphie said, waving as she turned away.

Squall sighed and braced himself before stepping into the cafeteria. He glanced sideways at the teen bouncing from foot to foot in front of the lunch counter. Dincht… Zell? The tattooed boy turned dejectedly away from the counter, face downfallen.

Squall allowed his gaze to drift around the cafeteria until his eyes landed on the three sitting in the back. D.C. The Disciplinary Committee. How Seifer had ended up as leader was beyond Squall. He caused more trouble than any of the other cadets.

Seifer glanced up and saw him, his eyes narrowing. He said something quickly to his companions and stood, pushing his chair under the table before moving toward Squall. Squall tensed, waiting for Seifer to speak as he stopped beside him.

"We'll talk outside," Seifer suggested.

"I don't have time to fight with you, Seifer."

"I don't want to fight you. All right? Just talk."

"I don't have long. I have to…."

"The Fire Cavern. I know," Seifer interrupted. "I won't keep you long. Hell, we can even got to the Training Center. You want to train, right?"

"With you?"

Seifer's eyes narrowed slightly. "I told you I didn't intend to hurt you like that."

"And I should just believe you? It happened, accident or not, and nothing will stop it from happening again. You could have killed me!" Squall flushed, lowering his voice. "You're careless, but not that careless. You struck me intending to hurt me, whether you've admitted it to yourself or not."

"It won't happen again. This isn't the best place to talk, and there's a lot that needs to be said. Come on, you're not scared of me, are you?" Seifer taunted, knowing how to get beneath Squall's skin.

Squall's eyes narrowed. "Let's go."

Seifer smirked and gestured for Squall to lead the way. "After you."


	4. Dino? Shiva?

**Author's Note: Selphie has been at the new garden long enough to have heard gossip, especially considering how much she talks, so she knows of Squall. Two of the most dynamic students in Garden, of course people are going to talk about Squall and Seifer. In the game Squall is more reserved when it comes to talking, but no matter how shy or introverted a person is, he will talk when necessary. My opinion, and sorry if that seems out of character for Squall. Thanks for reviewing. As always, they are appreciated.**

* * *

Squall tensed as Seifer moved past him. What did he want, anyway? It wasn't as if they were friends, so why did Seifer seem to feel the need to talk to him?

"I lost control," Seifer said suddenly.

Squall frowned, arms crossing over his chest. When he remained silent, Seifer turned around to face him. "Well?" Seifer prompt. Squall simply shrugged and glanced away. "You know, you make not hitting you pretty difficult. It's easier to just fight you than to try and get past that ice you place around yourself."

Squall stiffened. "Whatever."

Seifer's eyes narrowed as he stalked forward to stand only a few inches from Squall. "And that is why I provoke you. You think you're so much better than everyone else."

Squall's eyes snapped up to meet Seifer's. "If this is the talk you wanted, I'm through listening." He turned to go but a firm hand caught hold of his arm and jerked him back around.

"Damn it, would you stop irritating me and let me talk? I was trying to apologize and explain why I lost control, and you seem intent on making this difficult."

"Why does it matter?" Squall asked, jerking free.

"Because I could have killed you, and you're right. I'm not that careless. I intended to hurt you. I wanted to hurt you. In that moment I wanted to break you. I lost control. You won't understand because you're always in control. You don't feel enough to lose control."

"Why?" Squall asked before he could stop himself.

Seifer's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why what?"

Squall sighed and glanced away. "Never mind."

"Why did I try to hurt you? I don't know. That's the most honest answer I can give you."

"Are you finished?" Squall asked, ready to forget the conversation.

"No, I'm not. Are you even listening?"

Squall glared at Seifer. "What do you want, Seifer? Do you want me to forgive you? Fine. It's over."

Seifer sighed heavily and drew Hyperion. "Fine, have it your way. I offered to train with you."

"I'm not interested," Squall replied, turning away again.

"Scared?" Seifer taunted.

Squall turned, eyes narrowed. He quickly drew his gun blade. "Where?"

Seifer nodded to the right. "The bridge near the secret area." He led the way across the uneven ground, not glancing back to see if Squall would follow. He knew Squall wouldn't back down from his challenge. He never did.

Squall glanced around, a small frown creasing his face. Something definitely seemed off. It was too quiet. Where were all the monsters? He hadn't seen even one since they had entered the training center.

"Wonder why it's so quiet," Seifer mused softly.

Squall paused, listening. His instincts screamed at him to stay alert. His gaze drifted across the bridge. Seifer glanced back at him.

"You feel it, too, don't you? Something's not right."

Squall shrugged his broad shoulders in reply. Seifer faced Squall, bracing himself. "All right. Let's see if you're ready for your exam." Squall went into a defensive stance, gun blade held out.

Something roared behind them as a great weight slammed onto the bridge, the impact nearly knocking them off their feet. Squall whirled, eyes widening as they fell on the large dinosaur blocking their path. "Oh, shit," he whispered, stepping back quickly. He heard a similar oath spoken from Seifer as the other man took in the beast creeping toward them.

"Great. Looks like Dino wants to play," Seifer muttered under his breath. Squall shook his head slightly. "Not the time for jokes, Seifer."

Seifer glanced sideways at him. "What better way to die than laughing?"

Squall sighed, eyes locked on the T-rex. Of all the days to get attacked by a T-rex, it had to be today when was barely prepared for more than a casual fight. His magic stock was near empty, and his head was beginning to throb in time with his heart.

"You wouldn't happen to have any sleep spells on you, would you?" Seifer asked as they edged away from the dinosaur.

"No."

"Great."

The T-rex suddenly lunged forward, its great jaws sweeping downward. They leapt to the side, dodging the attack and quickly rolling to their feet. Squall swore softly and rushed forward, lionheart swinging. From the corner of his eye, he saw Seifer follow his advance, his own gun blade slashing outward.

The T-rex's massive tail swiped at Squall forcing him to quickly avoid it. The dinosaur roared in anger as Seifer blade slammed into its thick skin, forcing the beast to turn its attention on the other cadet. Squall leapt back and placed trembling fingers to his forehead. _Shiva! I need your assistance,_ he thought. He felt her stir, waking from her deep slumber at his words. _Yes? _she whispered, mildly interested.

_Your help is needed. _

_Pitiful humans. _

Squall glared, a dark frown crossing his face. _Are you going to assist us or not? That's what you're supposed to do, Ice Guardian. _A cold laugh swept through his mind._ Then I shall do as I must, human._

Squall staggered as the guardian swept forward, her icy chill slipping through his soul as she answered his call. He stumbled back, eyes locked on the beautiful being forming from the icy mist sweeping from the ground upward. He had never called a guardian force before, and now he was nothing more than amazed by her appearance as she stepped forward, her pale, blue skin mostly bare.

Shiva extended a hand, as if blowing a kiss, and ice swept forward, encasing the dinosaur within its embrace. Seifer hurried away, not wanting to be caught in the magic's path and watched the ice close tighter around the T-rex before shattering. The T-rex fell forward, groaning as it slammed against the ground.

Squall staggered once more as the ice guardian's presence filled his mind again. _Satisfied, human?_ Shiva asked, definitely not sounding pleased.

Squall shivered, eyes closing._ Thank you. We wouldn't have been able to stop it on our own. _

Shiva remained silent for a moment before replying, _Perhaps you are not as pitiful as I first thought, human. _Her anger dissolved as she drifted back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: In the game, the speed at which a guardian force appears depends on the relationship between the castor and the GF. Since Squall has never summoned Shiva before, obviously she would be more reluctant to appear. I hope that answers any questions you might have. Side note: Yes, T-Rex is more difficult in the game.**


	5. Fire Cavern

"Well, that was fun," Seifer muttered, turning away from the dinosaur's corpse and wiping his sword clean of the blood clinging to its blade. He glanced at Squall's pale face, eyes narrowing slightly. "First time summoning a GF?"

Squall nodded. "I never needed assistance before."

"Hm…. This will be your first exam, right? I guess you've never had much of a challenge here. I used my first GF during my first exam."

Squall glanced at Seifer, puzzled. Why was Seifer bothering to explain? "Why can't you pass the exam?" Squall asked after a moment of debating with himself.

Seifer shrugged. "I don't follow orders. None of them know the true meaning of battle. It's not about thinking and following orders. It's all about reacting and instinct."

"Why not just do what you're supposed to so that you can pass? That's the point of the exam, not showing that you're better than the other SeeD's."

Seifer chuckled. "Does that really sound like something I would do? I prefer my way, and I am better than the rest of them."

A soft sigh escaped Squall's lips as he glanced down at his watch. "I have to go."

"Who's going with you to the Fire Cavern? Quistis?" Seifer asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Squall nodded and was rewarded with amused laughter. "Better watch out. Monsters may not be the only threat to your body."

Heat rushed to Squall's face as understanding dawned on him. Seeing his discomfort, Seifer smirked and leaned toward him. "I hear she's pretty wild beneath all that perfected control. Might be too much for you."

"Whatever," Squall muttered, turning away.

"Aw…don't tell me you haven't…."

"That's none of your business," Squall interrupted, heading toward the exit. Behind him, Seifer chuckled. "So you are, huh?"

Squall froze at the soft murmur. Seifer stepped up to him, grinning broadly. "Hit a nerve, huh? It's nothing to be ashamed of… I mean, come on, there are lots of virgins your age. Although, I haven't been one in many years, that doesn't mean you are lacking in any areas."

"Go to Hell, Seifer. You always have to be an asshole, don't you?"

"What can I say? It's my personality," Seifer replied, throwing an arm around Squall's shoulders and resisting Squall's attempts to throw it off. "Let me give you some advice. Ignore everything Quistis says. She'll slow you down."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't really. I just look forward to showing you a real battle during the exam." Seifer shoved Squall back several steps and walked in front of him.

"Bastard," Squall whispered, watching Seifer disappear through the double doors. He started forward again, raising a hand to massage his throbbing forehead.

Quistis was waiting for him when he reached the outer gates. Her gaze swept over him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Have you equipped…"

"I am ready," Squall repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Quistis nodded. "Fine, then. We'll be walking to the Fire Cavern, but I'm sure you won't mind handling any monsters we run across, will you?"

Not waiting for him the reply, she stepped through the gates and started off to the right. Within only a few minutes they were attacked by a flying monster. She stepped off to the side, watching as Squall fought the beast, efficiently killing it. Squall glanced at her, frowning slightly.

"You will make an excellent SeeD," she murmured, continuing across the grass field. Squall ignored her, instead moving ahead to confront the giant worm exploding from within the ground. "There is nothing more I can teach you."

"How long for Fire Cavern completion?" the faculty member asked, writing Squall's name down on his clipboard.

"You should take as long as you think you'll need, Squall. You won't lose many points for taking your time…" Quistis began.

"Twenty minutes," Squall interrupted. Quistis glanced at him but remained silent.

"Cadet Leonhart, twenty minutes. Good luck."

Squall drew his gun blade and entered the cavern. Quistis followed, allowing Squall to take the lead as they made their way through the darkness. "Squall, why did you choose such a limit? You don't know what to expect."

"I can handle it," Squall replied, casting a fire spell and lighting a torch on the cavern wall. He lifted it from its cradle and used the flames to frighten away the bats swarming at them. "Allow me…Looks like you're going to have your hands full," Quistis offered, taking the torch from him as lava rained down onto the ground in front of them and formed into three balls of flames. "Fire spirits," she murmured, stepping back. "If you don't destroy them completely, they can attack you after you kill them."

Squall nodded and quickly cast an ice spell, covering his gun blade with it as the three fire balls swooped down on him. He dodged quickly and swung his gun blade, ramming it through one of the fire balls and sending a second wave of ice forward to fill the open wound. The ice exploded within the spirit, swallowing its flames.

Squall leapt back as another fire ball sailed toward him and repeated the process until the remaining two fire balls were swallowed in ice. He stepped back and glanced at Quistis. She nodded approvingly. "Your instincts in battle are great. You can strategize while fighting, something many SeeD's never learn to do. Ifrite should be around this next corner. Whenever you are ready, proceed."

Squall turned, continuing forward without a hesitation. A large lake of fire lay around the bend. As they approached, something moved within the lava, parting it at its center. The fire GF bursts upward, roaring angrily. "Who dares disturb my sleep?"

Squall braced himself. "I seek your assistance."

Ifrite laughed mockingly. "A human seeks my assistance? You shall find death instead!"

The GF lifted a hand, and flames leapt to life in the air. Squall rushed forward, swinging his gun blade as fire rained down around him. A massive claw slammed into him, throwing him backwards. He slammed against the cavern wall and slid to the ground.

Squall forced himself up, ignoring the pain washing through him, and lifted his gun blade once more. _Foolish human, a mortal can not tame a god,_ Shiva whispered through his mind. He hesitated, frowning. _Summon me, and I shall break him for you. You will only succeed in killing yourself if you persist._

_Then assist me, Shiva,_ Squall agreed.

The Ice GF swept through him and appeared before him, facing Ifrite. A wave of her arm brought an icy wall down in the fire GF as another wave of ice slammed into the other GF. Ifrite stumbled under the assault, falling partly to the ground. He lifted himself slowly.

"You have Shiva. I shall submit, human," Ifrite agreed, his spirit sweeping forward. Squall stumbled slightly as the fire GF's spirit rushed through his body, its warmth settling within his mind as Shiva's icy presence returned to its slumber. _No mortal has ever had Shiva defend him,_ Ifrite murmured within his mind before fading into darkness.

Squall sheathed his gun blade and leaned against the cavern wall, his body aching. "Well done, Squall. I don't think anyone has ever completed their trial so quickly," Quistis said, coming to his side.

He pushed away from the wall and started back through the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope the story doesn't sound too weird. It's hard explaining what GF's are. LOL **


End file.
